


Not mine

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Soulmate Au [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - TiMER Fusion, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poor baby Nico, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: [Prompt A timer for when soulmates shall first meet]When Nico met Percy, he hoped the timer on his wrist would reset.It was a new sensation that terrified him, but at the same time, he felt it was right.Nico wasn't ashamed.His heartbeat faster in the presence of the demigod, a hero. Like the ones the professor was talking about during the boring history lessons at Westover Hall.But Percy was better. He had fought monsters!Unfortunately, Nico's timer hadn't reset.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Soulmate Au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Not mine

**Author's Note:**

> \- Headcanon, Will wasn't at Camp Halfblood during The Titan's Curse, so he and Nico didn't met.  
> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.

When Nico met Percy, he hoped the timer on his wrist would reset. It was a new sensation that terrified him, but at the same time, he felt it _was right_.   
Nico wasn't ashamed. His heart beat faster in the presence of the demigod, a hero. Like the ones the professor was talking about during the boring history lessons at Westover Hall. But Percy was better. He had fought monsters!  
Unfortunately, Nico's timer hadn't reset.   
He wondered if there was no mistake, if it was broken, _how Nico was broken_. He asked Chiron, who looked at him sadly, "Why should you be broken, boy?"  
Nico was unable to answer. In front of his silence, the centaur sighed, "There is nothing wrong with you, Nico. You don't have to be in a hurry. Your timer will reset when you meet the person destined for you."   
_But I want Percy,_ the demigod thought, but he couldn't say it out loud.  
_Nico shouldn't have wanted Percy._

When Percy caught him spying on Zoe and his sister, Nico noticed his timer. _Zero._ He met his soulmate. It was no surprise, considering how much Percy cared about Annabeth, but it hurt him anyway.   
He wished their timers matched, that Percy was _his_ , even if his child's mind didn't fully understand the implications. Nico only wanted someone who would not abandon him, like Bianca.   
Bianca, who was about to leave and save Artemis, and didn't know if she would return. Bianca, the only family he had left. Nico didn't want her to die: he wanted her to come back, even if she would go away again.  
"Can you become invisible? So... can you go too? Make sure nothing happens to Bianca. Please."  
Percy looked hesitant. The kid didn't understand. Was he afraid of failing? It was impossible. Percy was a hero.   
Heroes _never_ failed.

After Bianca's death, Nico no longer thought about his timer. Nobody would have wanted a son of Hades like a soulmate. Oh, he still wanted Percy, even if his feelings made him sick. Nico shouldn't have felt anything for a liar, but his heart had decided otherwise.  
So cruel, Fate.   
Minos noticed his discomfort, and commented, "Don't worry about your crush, boy. Whoever he or she is, it's not your soulmate."  
"I don't want a soulmate," Nico replied, absently eating a potato chip.  
Minos snorted, “Don't lie, kid. You want to be loved. It's a common weakness in young people. I too, in my day, dreamed of my soul mate. Then, I met Pasiphae. She was powerful, beautiful, and felt something for me. Besides, she was a princess. Marrying her was the best decision I made. Before she went crazy and I ... well, you already know the story, don't you?"  
"Was she your soulmate?"   
"No."  
"Do you regret not waiting for them?"   
"Obviously not."  
Nico wrinkled his nose. _Aren’t you curious how things would have turned out if you’d waited? Would you have suffered less, with your soulmate next to you?  
_There was no point in asking. Minos would never tell him the truth. After all, he had just lied to Nico.

“You and Annabeth are soul mates. Why aren't you together?"  
They were both sitting outside the window of Poseidon's son's room, eating the birthday cake that Sally had prepared for Percy.   
The question seemed to surprise Percy, who almost choked on food.  
In the dark, Nico could swear he saw Percy blush.  
"It's not that simple," said the demigod.   
"Why? You are destined for each other. "  
There was bitterness in his tone, and envy that had never managed to eradicate. Percy, oblivious, didn't notice. He sighed, "The timer means nothing. She didn't want me."   
Nico rolled his eyes.   
_Are you stupid?_ _Can't you see how she looks at you? Annabeth loves you, idiot.  
_ It was painfully evident how much those two cared for each other. And Percy and Annabeth could be happy if only they both stopped being idiots.  
Changing the subject, Percy asked, "What about you? What about your timer?"   
Nico shook his head, and in front of his silence, Percy understood that it was a point that the boy did not want to deal with. They remained silent while Nico finished eating the cake.   
_Why I'm in love with you? You will never belong to me._

It was no surprise when Percy and Annabeth got together at the end of the war. It was a logical conclusion. They belonged to each other, a match made in heaven.   
Nico had always known, but it _hurt._ The son of Hades chose to leave because he was a coward, and he couldn't bear to see them together.   
It would remind him of how lonely and unwanted he was. It was better for everyone. Nico had helped win the war, but he had no use for others now. The other campers were afraid of him.  
How can he blame them? He was the son of the god of the dead. Wherever he went, Nico brought darkness. And Nico wasn't deaf, he knew that everyone had pity on his soul mate, whoever he or she was. So one day he left, without saying anything to anyone. Who would have noticed?

_Will's timer changed.  
_ _He didn't have to wait three days to meet his soul mate. He would have to wait another_ **_year and a half._ **


End file.
